Ya no te amo
by Eli Sykes
Summary: Una pequeña Buttercup, decide confesarle sus sentimientos a un pequeño Butch, pero el la rechaza cruelmente y ademas la humilla frente a toda la clase...Boomer un pequeño adorable rubio de ojos azules, estará ahí para apoyarla. (Dedicado a Iriii) [Boomercup]


**Disclaimer: **Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo las raras y dementes ideas de este fic son mías**.**

**Autora: **Mitsukii-kun ツ

**Dedicado a: Iriii**

Alternative Universe, OoC, y un poco de

''How Strange Is This ...''

* * *

La maestra se había ido a dejar unos papeles en secretaría, así que les pidió a los chiquillos que no hicieran travesuras. Ellos estaban en una esquina algo apartada del salón, ambos sonrojados pero por distintas razones.

—¿Qué querías decirme?— preguntó con toda naturalidad.

—S-solo quería decirte que t-tú me...gustas...— una pequeña Buttercup, de aproximadamente nueve o diez años, sonrojada y muy apenada acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos al joven Butch quien se limitó a abrir sus ojos con impresión; su sorpresa se convirtió en burla en menos de dos segundos.

—¿Hablas en serio?— ella asintió ligeramente con la cabeza — pues qué lástima, porque tú no me agradas.

Él se fue caminando hacia un grupo de niños, sus amigos al parecer. Ellos voltearon a verla, y una gran ola de risas se escuchó por todo el salón. La pequeña Buttercup solo atinó a bajar la cabeza mientras pequeñas lágrimas emanaban de sus ojitos verdes.

Butch se paró en una silla y comenzó a atraer la atención de los demás —Yo jamás me fijaría en alguien como tú. Sólo mírate, nunca estarás a mi nivel.—profesó con maldad.

—Bien...—murmuró antes de escapar rápidamente del salón. No soportaba las burlas, y Butch había sido muy cruel. Sólo era un chiquillo tonto que no sabía lo que era el amor.

* * *

Buttercup, escondida en el armario de limpieza, se negaba a salir. Lo que Butch tenía de lindo por fuera, obviamente no lo tenía por dentro. Incluso ella se había preparado mentalmente para un posible rechazo, pero no para la burla de todos sus compañeros. Ahora lloraba desconsolada. Era pequeña, sí, pero aun así dolía, demasiado para que su pequeño y virgen corazón lo soportara.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? — una pequeña voz preocupada se dejó escuchar suave en sus oídos.

—¡S-si vienes a reírte d-de mi, mejor...l-lárgate!— apenas podía hablar, sus sollozos se lo impedían.

—No vengo a burlarme de ti, vengo a ver si estás bien.— un adorable rubio de ojos azules se acercó a Butter. La había oído en el pasillo, decidiendo entrar al pequeño cuarto para comprobar el asunto.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Se sentó delante de ella, observándola detenidamente hasta que dejó de llorar. Un silencio algo incómodo luego duró unos segundos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — pronunció Buttercup con la voz algo entrecortada. Ya estaba un poco más tranquila.

—¿No sabes mi nombre? — preguntó, incrédulo.

—¿Por qué debería saberlo?

—Porque somos compañeros de salón — dijo, como si fuera muy obvio.

—¿En serio? Lo siento— lo miró por un momento detenidamente—, tú eres...— trató de recordar, alguna vez tuvo que haber oído su nombre—¿Brick?

—Mi nombre es Boomer.—le tendió la mano. No parecía haberse ofendido en lo absoluto.

—Buttercup.— estrecharon sus pequeñas manitas.

—Un gusto en conocerte, Buttercup.—tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su adorable rostro.

—Igualmente, Boomer...—hizo una mueca algo extraña, en esos momentos le costaba sonreír.

Otro momento de silencio entre los dos pequeños, sólo que esta vez fue interrumpido por Boomer. —Butch no debió haberte humillado así, eso estuvo muy mal...— Genial, se dijo. Recordó el porqué de su llanto y empezó a derramar lágrimas una vez más.

"_¡Por qué tuve que decir eso! ¡Qué idiota soy!_", pensó el niño. —No, por favor, no llores—pensó que decir algo lindo calmaría a la hermosa niña—M-me encanta cuando sonríes y... y si lloras, me harás sentir triste...— No funcionó. Incluso pareció haber empeorado las cosas. —¡Rayos!— exclamó en voz baja, sólo para él.

Boomer se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Buttercup se extrañó por tal acto de parte del niño ojiazul.

—¿Qué haces? Suéltame.—el rubio la abrazaba de tal manera que no le permitía moverse; ella tenía inevitablemente su mentón apoyado en el hombro del chico—Boomer, déjame, por favor...—suplicaba con voz quebrada.

—No lo haré, no te soltaré.—decía con determinación.

Intentaba zafarse de su agarre. Nuevas lágrimas nublaron su vista.—Ya déjame.— rogó.

—No.

Al ver que era inútil tratar de escapar, dejó de luchar para abrazarse al ojiazul. Necesitaba desahogarse, y que mejor que el niño que le ofrecía consuelo en sus cálidos brazos. Boomer se limitó a acariciar su cabeza, la cual estaba reposando en su pecho. No sabía qué hacer exactamente. Jamás pensó estar en una situación como esa, pero él solito se había metido en ella. La morena se hallaba entre sus piernas, acurrucada y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, y sujetando con fuerza su camisa.

_Pasaron unos minutos ..._

—Buttercup, debemos ir al salón o la maestra se enfadará si no estamos allí.— Buttercup lentamente se separó de Boomer. Observó su pequeña camisa y notó que estaba mojada en la parte donde previamente había estado su cabeza.

—Lo siento, mojé tu camisa...—sus labios estaban rojos debido a que se los había mordisqueado mientras lloraba para acallar un poco su llanto. Estaba sonrojada y sus ojitos estaban opacos e hinchados.

—No te preocupes, lo importante es que estés bien...— contestó restándole importancia al asunto. Butter lo miró un tanto extrañada.

—¿Por qué eres tan lindo conmigo?

—Porque me caes bien y me gustaría ser tu amigo...— la miró a los ojos con plena sinceridad — ¿Qué dices?— preguntó, limpiando con su pulgar el rastro de lágrimas del rostro de la niña.

Ella dudó por unos momentos—Bien.

—¡Perfecto!— exclamó con alegría — desde hoy somos amigos. Ya vámonos al salón.—tomó la pequeña mano femenina y caminaron juntos hasta el curso.

La niña de orbes verdes sólo iba cabizbaja, realmente no quería entrar al salón, sabía se reirían de ella de nuevo, eso podía asegurarlo. Y no estaba tan equivocada después de todo.

—Miren, "_mi eterna enamorada_" volvió. —Butch la señaló con el dedo mientras se reía de ella, a lo que los demás imitaron su acto. Butter sentía nuevamente las lágrimas empujando por salir de sus bellos orbes verdes.

—¡Cállate, idiota!...— le gritó Boomer al niño de cabello azabache, quien lo miró sorprendido por unos segundo para luego fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué me has dicho? —preguntó enojado.

—Solo he dicho la verdad, eres un idiota.— aseguró muy convencido. Algunos se rieron en voz baja.

—Y, ¿por qué dices eso?— interrogó con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque a las niñas hay que cuidarlas y decirles cosas bonitas.—decía con seguridad, sonrojando a la morena—No cosas groseras y hacerlas llorar como has hecho tú, por eso eres un idiota.

Siguieron de largo sin darle al ojiverde la oportunidad de defenderse. Llegaron hasta el lugar que Boomer compartía con Bell, una niña muy linda de ojos color plata y cabello blanco.

—Bell, ¿te importa si Butter se sienta conmigo hoy?— preguntó apenado.

—En efecto.—se acercó a la morena y la abrazo — si necesitas algo, solo dímelo.— Buttercup asintió. —No te preocupes. Butch es un imbécil, como todos aquí...—trató de animarla.

—Oye, yo no soy un imbécil...—replicó Boomer, que se sintió incluido en la misma bolsa que los demás compañeros.

—No me refería a ti, tonto—dijo rodando sus ojos.

—Ah, lo siento.— dijo rascándose la cabeza nervioso —Pero tú dijiste ''_todos aquí_'' ...— trató de defenderse. La ojiplata negó con la cabeza y se fue a sentar en el primer lugar desocupado que encontró.

Los dos niños tomaron asiento y comenzó la clase. La pequeña niña estaba muy distraída y el otro niño solo la observaba de reojo con asombro. Era muy bonita para tener sólo seis años y medio de edad. Sin duda al crecer sería un belleza, codiciada por todos los chicos, incluso _por él_...

* * *

**Habían pasado ya siete años desde que Buttercup y Boomer se habían hecho amigos; siete largos años que para el rubio habían pasado más rápido de lo que él hubiera querido...**

* * *

Era la última semana de vacaciones, pronto comenzarían las clases y Buttercup no estaba feliz con ello.

Aunque para ser sincera consigo misma, en esos cuatro últimos meses ella había hecho muchos cambios: se había teñido el cabello, no mucho, sólo unos cuantos reflejos verde oscuro; había cambiado su guardarropa, ahora se vestía ...digamos que al mero estilo _emo_; se había propuesto hacer un cambio total en su vida.

''_Los cambios a veces son para mejor_'', le había dicho su madre. ¿Por qué no hacerle caso?

Debía prepararse, su meta era que este año fuera el mejor.

* * *

_**Una semana después...**_

* * *

Buttercup salía de la ducha con una toalla enrollada en su cabeza, tal parece que para secar su cabello, y otra un poco más grande envuelta en su bien desarrollado cuerpo. Para hoy tenía la ropa indicada: una blusa de tirantes negra con una gran calavera de brillos verdes que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos, un pantalón corto de mezclilla negro arriba de unas medias _pantys_ de color gris y sus amadas _converse_, sin mencionar sus típicos accesorios: sus brazaletes de cuero con picos y su collar; un lindo collar de una estrella en negro y verde brillante con sus iniciales grabadas en él

Ese había sido el regalo de su mejor amigo Boomer. Y qué hablar del regalo que le había dado ella...

.

**❤ .FLASH BACK.❤**

_._

_Estaban los dos amigos en una heladería en el centro de la ciudad. Habían ido a comprar un botecito del delicioso postre para ir a comerlo al parque._

_—Oye, Butter— le había dicho él en esa ocasión._

_—¿Qué pasa, Boomie?— ya lo habían comprado y se encaminaban hacia su destino..—._

_—Hoy es nuestro aniversario._

_—¿Aniversario? — la de ojos jade lo miró extrañada._

_—¡Claro! Hoy se cumplen seis años de que somos amigos.— rememoró con alegría._

_Hizo cuentas en su mente.—Es verdad, ¿y?_

_—Y... que te he traído un regalo— estaba sonrojado._

_—Pero Boomer, no debiste haberte molestado..._

_Boomer sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita color plata con un lindo moño verde y se lo tendió a Butter. Ella con duda lo abrió, dejando ver el hermoso collar con sus iniciales en él._

_—Oh, Boomie, es precioso...— dubitó unos momentos. Le extendió la mano con la caja.— Pero no puedo aceptarlo, yo no te he traído nada._

_—Tu sonrisa es más que suficiente para mi.— decía sonrojado como tomate y con una hermosa sonrisa._

_Boomer tomó el collar entre sus manos y lo colocó en el cuello de la chica. Ella muy agradecida lo abrazó._

_—¡Gracias!—él correspondió el amistoso abrazo, la acunó entre sus cálidos brazos y la apretó un poco contra su pecho._

_Ella se mordió el labio inferior indecisa. "¡Qué más da!"_

_Levantó la cabeza y lentamente se acercó al rubio. Entonces, Boomer, algo sorprendido, observó cómo sus labios se posaban sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y, al cabo de unos segundos, los cerró y abrazó a la hermosa chica por la cintura, atrayéndola más a él._

_Ambos movían inexpertos sus labios. Hubo más de un choque de nariz, pero estaba bien._

_Su primer beso...ese había sido el regalo para él y no era un beso cualquiera, era un beso lleno de gratitud, cariño y quizás ...amor._

_Ese había sido su primer beso, el de ambos._

.

**❤ .FIN FLASH BACK. ❤**

.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos más atesorados, pasó a vestirse y a retocarse con un poco con maquillaje; sólo _rimel_, delineador de ojos y brillo labial. Perfecto. Lucía diferente, pero era un nuevo año y debía aprovecharlo. Sonrió satisfecha.

Agradecía infinitamente a Kami que en la escuela a donde iba no exigieran uniforme.

._✿_ ❤ _✿_.

Escuchó unas voces muy conocidas en el piso de abajo.

—_Hola señora, vengo a buscar a Butter para ir a la escuela._— Boomer.

—_Claro pequeño, ya la llamo...¡Buttercup, baja, tu amigo está aquí!_— No se tomó la molestia de subir las escaleras, tocar la puerta, entrar y decirle amorosamente que ya debía irse. Oh, por supuesto que no. Con solo gritarle que bajara, para ella estaba bien. La chica sonrió, su madre nunca cambiaría.

—¡Ya voy!

Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y se fue completamente extasiada e impaciente, dando un portazo accidental. La pelinegra bajo las escaleras permitiéndole a su madre y amigo verla, dejándolos bien sorprendidos.

—Hija, estás...diferente...— al parecer a su mamá no le gustaba su nuevo estilo.

—No te gusta, ¿cierto?

—No, no es eso. Estás... lindisíma...— dijo, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

—Estas...hermosa, Butter...— apenas logró pronunciar Boomer, como un idiota babeando por la chica. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de ello y recobró la compostura.—¿Nos vamos?— dijo sonrojado.

—Claro.—Tomó su bolso del sofá de la sala y se despidió de su madre.—Nos vemos luego, mamá...— besó su mejilla.

Partieron rumbo a la escuela tomados de la mano como siempre, cualquiera a simple vista pensaría que son novios o algo así. Eso es lo que más le gustaría a nuestro pequeño rubio_...digo...¿en qué iba?...¡ah, sí!_

Los chicos llegaron a la escuela. Mientras se dirigían al salón, atraían la mirada de todos y muy variadas: algunas miradas de envidia, otras de ternura - siempre había quien decía que se veían bien juntos, aunque eran muy diferentes.

Ella era seria, tranquila, con mucho sentido común, no se tomaba nada a la ligera, era muy madura para su edad y era inteligente. Mientras él, un adolescente con alma de niño, le encantaba divertirse, hacer bromas, reírse de todo sin sentido alguno, la mayoría de las veces no entendía de lo que hablaba la morena.

Una pareja dispareja...Típico.

—¿Boomer?¿E...eres tú?— un chico pelirrojo de gorra roja lo miraba con sorpresa.

_Brick_ —Hola hermano, tanto tiempo sin verte.— se dieron un amistoso abrazo.

—Cierto, ya te extrañaba. —El chico se percató de la presencia de la chica.—Y ella es...

—Ella es Buttercup...— dijo como si fuera muy obvio.

—No te creo. Buttercup, ¿eres tú? — ella asintió — ¡Estas hermosa! Te sentaron de maravilla las vacaciones.— dijo viéndola de pies a cabeza, la pelinegra sonrió falsamente.

Hablaron unos minutos hasta que las clases comenzaron.

—Bueno debo irme. Nos vemos luego, fue un placer volver a verlos, chicos.

—Igualmente, creo— dijo dudosa. Brick se alejó y confundió entre más personas.

—Idiota...— masculló él entre dientes, evidentemente celoso.

—¿Qué?— preguntó ella.

—Nada, nos vamos, Butter.

Siguieron su rumbo. Se encontraron con todos sus compañeros de salón. Saludaban gentilmente a cuanto idiota les hablaba.

* * *

Llegaron y se sentaron juntos, aunque pudieron notar que ahora los bancos eran de a tres. Esperaban que Bell se sentara con ellos, ya que se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, se podría decir que eran un buen trío. Pero, para la mala suerte de ambos, quién se sentó a su lado no fue ella, sino alguien mil veces más desagradable.

—_Butch..._— susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo.

El moreno se acercó seductoramente a Buttercup y le tendió la mano. —Hola, preciosa. Mi nombre es...

—Butch— lo interrumpió, cortándole su discurso de seducción—Lo sé y no me interesa.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?— Ella se sintió más que sorprendida. ¡Por Kami, no había cambiado tanto! Ni que fuera otra persona... o bueno, tal vez sí. Ahora llevaba nuevo estilo, nueva actitud, había mejorado y para bien. Boomer se reía entre dientes.

—Lo sé porque somos compañeros desde el kinder. Soy Buttercup.

—¡Oh, claro! Tú te me declaraste cuando éramos pequeños— pareció rememorar, con un dedo sobre su mandíbula.—¿Sabes algo?— Ella arqueó una ceja. —Ya estas a mi nivel, si quieres, puedo acceder a tener una cita contigo.

Ella se escandalizó. Se paró de su silla y golpeó la mesa con sus dos manos. —¿Por qué querría salir con un estúpido egocéntrico?

—Solo veme— le respondió, con aires soberbios— Soy el mas bueno de toda la escuela, y puedo ver en tus ojos que tú te mueres por una cita conmigo...— sonrió con arrogancia. Se acercó a su rostro peligrosamente y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Pendejo...

Todo pasó tan rápido, de un momento a otro Butch estaba en el suelo, sangrando por la nariz. Boomer lo había golpeado. Rápidamente Butch se paró y empezó una pelea. Butter solo se mantuvo impasible, observando con molestia la escena. Pero la cosa comenzó a volverse insoportable, hasta lograr enervarla de lo lindo.

—¡YA BASTA!— exclamó. Los dos pararon de pelear y toda la clase volteó a verla.

Ella se acercó a Butch, levantó la mano y lo abofeteó con fuerza, logrando que este girara su rostro hacia la derecha. Volteó y fue hasta donde estaba Boomer. Entonces, volvió levantar su mano, pero sólo para acariciarle la mejilla, ahora corría sangre de la comisura de sus labios. Butter se puso en puntas de pie y le limpió la sangre con sus labios. Tenía el ojo un tanto morado y algunas raspaduras.

—Ven.— se sentaron en sus lugares, ella sacó un pequeño botiquín de su bolso; Siempre lo llevaba consigo, por si ocurría alguna emergencia, eso se lo había dicho su madre.

Todos los observaban atentamente.

Sacó un pequeñísimo frasco con alcohol y algo de algodón y limpió sus pequeñas heridas. Luego tomó una bandita adhesiva y la puso en su mejilla para cubrir el raspón que tenía. Besó su ojo suavemente.

La profesora había sido testigo de todo. —Señorita Matsubara, acompañe a su compañero a la enfermería.— dirigió su enfadada vista hacia el pelinegro —Butch, ven, tengo que hablar contigo.- Era mala señal si sólo lo llamaba por su nombre de pila.

Se escuchó un gran ''_Uuuuuhhhh_'' en todo el salón.

Alguien estaba en problemas.

* * *

Ambos se dirigían hacia la enfermería. Boomer se sostenía de la cintura de Butter, apretándola fuertemente contra él por dos razones: una, porque estaba herido, había golpeado su pierna contra el banco cuando Butch lo había golpeado; otra, porque amaba sentirla cerca.

Una vez que llegaron, la enfermera le dijo a Butter que había hecho un excelente trabajo al curar a Boomer, pero que debía desinfectar el raspón que tenía en la cara, si no quería que se infecte. No era tan grave, pero mejor ''_prevenir que lamentar_'', eso decían todos.

La enfermera salió para buscar los elementos para poder hacer su trabajo, por lo que dejó a ambos adolescentes en su propia soledad por unos momentos. El rubio estaba sentado en una camilla y Butter parada entre sus piernas, acariciando su rostro.

—No debiste golpearlo, Boomie. Mira cómo estás— le expresó su preocupación.

Tocaba su rostro con ternura y el muchacho sólo cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar de las caricias de la chica.

—Es que me dio rabia ver cómo te trataba y... lo siento— La de ojos jade se puso en puntillas de pie y besó sus labios en un tierno pero corto beso.

—Gracias Boomie, siempre estás ahí para mi, por eso te quiero tanto.

Lo acunó entre sus brazos, dejando que el muchacho se aferre a ella. Boomer hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la morena y aspiró su dulce aroma a violetas que tanto le encantaba. Al separarse, Boomer fue el que se acercó lentamente para besarla. Ambos a medida que se acercaban al otro iban cerrando sus preciosos ojos.

—Oigan chicos, no encontré...— la enfermera sonrió al ver a los adolescentes. Ambos sólo se sonrojaron — Siento interrumpir, pero no encontré desinfectante, con alcohol en gel bastará... espero— murmuró al final.

Luego de limpiar la herida en la mejilla de Boomer y revisar que estuviera bien, se fueron de ahí.

Caminaban al salón cuando él la interrumpió. —Butter, espera.— se detuvieron en medio del pasillo.

—¿Qué sucede, Boomer?

—Te lo diré sin rodeos... tú... es que...— y titubeó, sin cumplir lo que había dicho.

—¿Huh?

—Es...¡_esquetumegustasmuchoButter_! — Y no se le entendió un carajo.

—¿Que?

—¡He dicho que tú me gustas! ¿Es que estás sorda? — tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¡No me grites, es que no te entendí una mierda! — también frunció el ceño. Boomer se cruzó de brazos y volteó la mirada.—Por cierto...—La morena tomó su mentón para girar su rostro y que la mirara. —Tú también me gustas, Boomer. Desde siempre me has gustado.— dijo ella lanzándose a sus brazos nuevamente.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—¿Butter, me harías el honor de ser mi novia?— el ojiazul estaba emocionado y apretaba a la morena contra su pecho.

—¡Claro que si! — la morena estaba sonrojada y sonriente.

—_¡No, tú no puedes!_

Giraron sus cabezas para encontrarse con...

—¿Butch?¿Qué haces aquí?— el pelinegro estaba furioso y la morena completamente extrañada. Ya no sabía qué más esperar ese primer día.

—Iba hacia la enfermería, ¿y con que me encuentro? Contigo, apunto de cometer el peor error de tu vida.

—¿El peor error? — dijo confundida—Pero si amo a Boomer.— tenía una radiante sonrisa en sus labios cuando le dedicó una mirada brillante y llena de amor al joven que ahora le pertenecía.

—¿Cómo puedes amar a ese imbécil?

—Lo amo porque, a diferencia de ti, él no es un egocéntrico cabeza hueca — lo miraba enfadada.

—¡NO! ¡Esto es un jodido error, tu me amas a mí! ¡Tú misma lo dijiste!

—No, Butch..._Ya no te amo_, lo siento— dijo con fingida pena, casi burla, al igual que él lo había hecho tiempo atrás.

Butch se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño en un infantil berrinche de niño malcriado.

Giró su rostro y miró al ojiazul. —Boomer, sería un placer para mí poder ser tu novia.— dijo ignorando al joven de cabellos azabaches.

Se acercó lentamente con los ojos cerrados mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros del chico. Y se besaron, ahora estaba segura de que era amor verdadero y no una simple atracción ficticia como cuando era niña.

Boomer era el indicado, porque lo lindo que tenía por fuera, lo tenía de maravilloso por dentro. El poseía un gran corazón y ella lo quería para ella sola, no lo compartiría con nadie y jamás lo dejaría ir, y estaba segura de que él haría lo mismo. Sonaba egoísta, pero así era, él era exclusivamente de ella y ella, de él.

Eso es el amor.

—Por cierto Butch, déjame decirte que...— el moreno volteó para verla—¡Eres un pendejo, cruel y sin sentimientos!— este frunció aún más el ceño y se largó de allí, no podía soportar ver esa empalagosa situación.

Ambos rieron al ver al ojiverde irse de ahí maldiciendo por lo bajo. Se miraron con amor y se perdieron nuevamente en un maravilloso beso...

.

❤ .**FIN**. ❤

.

* * *

Hooola ¿como están mis pequeños saltamontes?, ¿Les gusta mi historia?, dejen reviews con sus opiniones... Pronto actualizare ''Lazos de Hermanos'' y ''De Un Beso En La Mejilla A Un Beso En Los Labios''

Porque le habré puesto un titulo tan largo...bueno como sea...acepto ideas para continuar las historias. Un besote...con mucha saliva, lengua y todo lo demás XD

❤(ɔ^ 3(^‿^c)❤

Espero te haya gustado iriii por favor sigue con ''Verdad o Consecuencia'' has otro chapter...

Es mi favorita (─‿‿─)U...

**¡SIGUE ASÍ! ****\\( ^‿ ^ )/**

Sin nada mas que decir, me despido;

**Atentamente**: Mitsukii-kun

**Bye! Bye!**

**XDD**


End file.
